Inertial navigation devices used on aircrafts include gyroscopes and accelerometers. After a certain amount of use, the gyroscopes and accelerometers will reach their end of life. When a gyroscope or accelerometer reaches its end of life and fails to function as designed, the navigation device that includes the gyroscope or accelerometer will need to be repaired or replaced. Unscheduled maintenance of a navigation device can lead to additional downtime for the aircraft, which can result in lost revenue for the aircraft's operator.
For the reasons stated above and for reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for reducing unscheduled maintenance sessions of aircrafts due to faulty gyroscopes and accelerometers in navigation devices.